Rockets inherently waste vast amounts of energy in comparison to the energy gained by the payload during typical launch activities. In recent years, several non-rocket methods to access space have been considered of which launch loops, tethers, and various cannons are examples. All of these methods suffer from one or more problems. For example, geosynchronous tethers push the limits of material science and require a very large initial investment. Gravity gradient (vertical) orbiting tethers cannot reach into the atmosphere. Rotating/bolo types of tethers can reach into the atmosphere, but the logistics of attaching payloads is daunting. Cannons (electromagnetic, rail gun, and chemical) involve considerable expense because of the length required to reach orbital velocity. Also, payloads must punch through most of the atmosphere with these systems.
Various U.S. patents have described techniques of carrying payloads by cables attached to airplanes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,086, issued on Apr. 10, 1945, to F. Alabrune describes a method for the conveying of loads by aircraft from inaccessible locations where no adequate support is available. This patent describes a method in which provision is made for the lifting of loads from a position at rest upon the ground to a position within or adjacent to one or more airplanes in flight. A long piece of rope or cable is extended from the bottom of the airplane and connected to a payload. The payload is raised from a stationary position on the ground by the use of a circular path of flying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,325, issued on Nov. 7, 1967, to R. B. Cotton describes an aerial pickup and delivery system. In this patent, there is disclosed the use of an airplane having a first length of rope extending from the rear of the airplane and connected to a payload. A parachute is attached to the payload for the guidance of the payload.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,436, issued on Nov. 22, 1983, to F. M. Wilson describes a series of aerial maneuvers of two airplanes for the purpose of accomplishing pickup transport and delivery of a payload from and to a designated surface location. The payload is connected to and carried by the ends of cables extending from the airplane during these aerial maneuvers. The payload is disconnected from the end of the cables when the payload is delivered to its designated surface location. These airplane maneuvers include orbiting 180 degrees while banking at prescribed angles so as to effect a substantially vertical lifting and lowering of the payload relative to the pickup and delivery surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,093, issued on Aug. 6, 1963, to E. J. McQuillen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,278, issued on Jan. 26, 1965, to F. D. Roberge, describe tethered methods of towing an aircraft or missiles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of launching a payload which is economical.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of launching payloads which allows the simple and easy attainment of orbital velocity.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.